Bliss
by LunaPoppyKitty
Summary: Mello forces Matt to go out dancing with him in a club. Drugs, alcohol, and lemon ; In need of a little inspiration for my other fanfics, wrote for fun.


"Matt, I wanna go out tonight." The blonde beast stated with his arms crossed, his glacier-blue eyes glaring at me behind shaggy golden bangs.

I sighed and paused my game, turning to face my angry lover. It was always better to look at Mello while he was speaking to you, lest you further provoke his wrath. "We already ate," I told him, my voice seeping with exhaustion.

His frown deepened. "I want to go dancing." He tightened his arms. Damn, he was serious this time. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"Alright," I sighed.

He smirked. "Fuck yeah," he replied and went to the bathroom. He shouted for me to be ready in five minutes and I shook my head, going back to my game.

When he was finished doing whatever the fuck it was that he did in the bathroom he tossed my game on the couch and pulled me out the door. I drove the car out onto the road and asked him where he wanted to go.

"Go to Nightwalkers," he said, putting a hand on my thigh. "I wanna see the colors." I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes, turning left at the next light and parking a few miles later in front of the club. We got out and pushed our way past the line of patrons to the blocked entrance. The bouncers pulled back the cord and let us through as they saw me and Mello—we're regulars. Mello dragged me forward by my wrist and onto the dance floor.

I shook my head and pushed him toward the bar. "I'm far too sober to be dancing yet," I whispered in his ear. He smirked wickedly and ordered two of something I didn't catch. When I asked him he just winked at me and paid the bartender. I mentally shrugged it off. I trusted him and I knew _he_ knew what he was doing.

He took the two glasses and carried them over to a table, me trailing behind him and sitting down on the couch. His blonde locks brushed against my face as he leaned back into my chest and reached above his head to put the drink to my lips. I swallowed obediently and he hummed with satisfaction, drinking some himself before placing it back on the table and turning to face me. He held two pills out for me to take.

I grinned. "What is it tonight?" I asked him.

Mello shrugged. "A few different things. Nothing we haven't done before, though." I nodded and took them without question, using the rest of the first glass to wash them down my throat. He took two more for himself and finished off the second glass.

"What about now?" he inquired. I nodded my head slightly and let him guide me to the dance floor once more. The pills had an almost instant effect, my head pounding to the music and the colored lights all swirling together. A new song started playing, one of those really loud ones that you can't understand the words to and you feel rather than hear when you really get into it. We moved in time with the beat, Mello grinding into me roughly, and I wrapped my arms around him to pull him tightly to my chest. His expert hands slid up and down the crotch of my jeans, making me buck into him a little. He was tracing the ever-growing bulge in my pants. He started making noises that only I could hear—right in my ear. Those miniscule whines and moans that he always made when he wanted to fuck me, or me to fuck him.

I couldn't take it anymore. Without warning I pushed the blonde backward and led him off the floor, pushing past the innocent bystanders in our way as I pinned him against the back wall. Quickly rethinking our position I kicked open the door to the bathroom and again pinned him to the wall. His face was scrunched up in desperate want as I unlaced his pants and slid them down to his knees. No boxers, of course. Just as I expected.

As I wrapped my long experienced fingers around his throbbing dick and pumped him he reached around to pull my jeans down and do the same, our lips interlocked in a wet, sloppy kiss. I grasped his shoulders and turned him to face the wall and he bent over to give me better access. I used my hand, slick with his pre-cum, to lube my hardened cock before I slid the head inside his tight entrance, feeling the tip become immersed in his thick warmth. He cried out as I pushed in farther, my hands moving to his hips to keep his shaking body steady. I kissed the back of his neck while I thrusted deeper, stopping once I was fully sheathed. Mello moaned in his deep, sexy voice and thrusted back into me, pushing me in farther to hit his prostate. I knew he wanted me to start moving so I did just that, my nails digging into his flesh as I thrusted into him, hitting his prostate dead on. After all these years I knew exactly where it was and exactly how much force to put behind my thrusts—and he the same with me.

"_Dannazione!_"i Mello cursed. "_Andare più veloce_."ii I rolled my eyes and sped up. Mello went foreign whenever we got high on anything; the only question was which language he would speak. Tonight it seemed to be Italian. I wasn't very big on foreign tongues, but I had picked up a few key phrases from him and I pounded into him, my head utterly spinning as he cried out for me.

I was building up and I could tell he was too. "_Fretta!_"iii he shouted. Laughing, I dug my nails into his hips and thrusted, squeezing his firm, wet dick in my hand. I felt his insides swell around me, squeezing my own cock as he came in my hand and when he finished spurting I came inside him, pushing him into the wall and moaning low in my throat.

"_Merda_,"iv Mello hissed. I chuckled and kissed his neck, pulling out of him slowly and letting him face me. He had his golden head cocked and his sparkling blue eyes slit the way he always did when he wanted to fuck me—especially when he was fucked _up_ first.

Mello leaned in and shoved his lips to mine, kissing me deeply before whispering in my ear, "_Portami a casa Cagna._"v We pulled each others' pants back up and straightened our hair out.

I held him from behind in front of the mirror and said, "You're so beautiful."

He laughed and reached back to cup my cheek in his hand. "_Così si sono._"vi I grinned foolishly as I pulled him forward for a kiss and we sort of dragged each other out of the bathroom. With our red, sweaty faces, constant panting, and the fact that we'd been in there for a while, I was sure everyone knew what we'd been doing, but I didn't care. We came there all the time (in all senses of the word) and the regulars practically expected it by now. Besides, I was overtly and emphatically proud of being the one Mello fucked and the one who fucked him in turn. The most humble man on the planet wouldn't be able to resist shoving Mello into the face of anyone who happened upon them, if he were so fortunate as to have Mello in his possession, and not stop bragging until his dying breath. That's what I would be doing nonstop if I wasn't so damn antisocial. But Mello was plenty outgoing for the both of us and took every opportunity to kiss me as sexily as he could as we headed for the door. For some reason he always seemed to be proud of _me._

We made it to the car and I nudged him into the passenger seat, getting around to the other side and climbing in beside him. Sometimes I wondered at my ability to constantly drive successfully under the influence of all kinds of shit, but that was always later when I was sober. I cranked up the engine and pulled out onto the street. Mello sighed and stretched his slender, pale arms over his head, leaning against me roughly. I didn't swerve. One of his hands slid down between my legs and fingered my second hard-on of the night, making it bulge even larger. I moaned deeply and spread my legs out of instinct.

"Please wait 'til we get back," I begged him, one of my hands moving to lift his mouth to my own.

This brought on his sadistic laugh. Yes he has different laughs. Most people do if you bother to make the distinction. "_Auto più veloce, così io posso vaffanculo,_"vii he teased me. Fuck, he really loved to test my patience. His hand continued to pet my crotch and he rested his head on my shoulder, his other hand leaving my neck to circle my nipples. I almost thanked God when I parked the car in the lot and threw Mello over my shoulder with his cries of "_Mi ha messo! Mi ha messo!_"viii, taking the stairs two at a time and kicking our door open. I threw him down on the bed and practically tore the clothes from him (I would have if they weren't leather) while I stripped him. He lay there naked, eyeing me viciously and daring me to do something. It was so hard to read him when he was stoned.

"_Spogliarsi di te stesso._"ix That was his commanding voice. He'd told me to do something. Spogliarsi, I knew that word. He'd said it before, but I couldn't remember. Something like… undress? Strip? Yes, that must be it. I wrestled the shirt off over my head and yanked off my boxers and pants together, stretching out on the bed in the space he had made for me. He nodded his approval, crawling on top of my chest and to sit just below my hips where our throbbing cocks brushed. I bucked up slightly, sucking in a gulp of air between me teeth.

He pushed me back down and ran his tongue up my chest. "Spoggiorno lungo,"x he ordered. I nodded and dropped my head, closing my eyes tightly. He brushed his lips across mine and I moaned, desperate for more of him.

"Shh, sh," he whispered, tonguing my ear and rolling my nipples between his fingers. Despite his shushing I couldn't keep quiet. He slid his fingers in my mouth and I arched my back, sucking on them generously. He hummed with satisfaction, making me open my eyes to stare up at him. Smirking at me, he pulled his hand away to finger my ass.

"_Cosi stretto,_"xi he commented, pushing the tip of a finger inside me. I cried out as my muscles were stretched and he pushed in farther. He added another digit and scissored them, bending to put my dick in his hot, wet mouth.

He stopped me from bucking into him and he sucked my cock as he added the third finger. With a pop he pulled back and spread my legs to either side. "_Aprite il,_"xii he said, widening my hole and pushing his cock inside me.

"Aaaaaaahhh! M-Mihael!" I shouted. I felt the drugs trail across my brain again, setting my body on fire wherever we touched. It was electrifying. He kissed me as he thrusted his way in, his tongue easily forcing mine into submission. I moaned as he filled me up, reaching to pump his hard dick with my hands. He grunted with each thrust and took my cock in his hand, wrapping his free arm around my waist. My face was burning, my eyes watering and I felt myself tense as my body prepared for another orgasm.

I arched my back. "Mihael—I'm coming," I warned him. He put his tongue back in my throat and rubbed both our cocks together, the friction sending us both over the edge.

"_Cazzo!_"xiii we cursed. He seemed to be rubbing off on me. He pulled out less than gently and laid his head on my sweaty shoulder, our skin sticking together as we fought to catch our breath. I ran my fingers through his knotted hair absently, seeing that our clock said it was way past midnight. My eyes fell closed as I thought back to our time at Wammy's, when we had to hide our feelings from everyone. Not that people couldn't tell, but it was easier for them to pretend it wasn't true when we did the same. I sighed and breathed him in, letting his permanent scent of chocolate ensnare me.

"That's cold," Mello whispered.

I started. "Oh, you're back to English now I see."

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep," he snapped, not opening his eyes or moving his head. "We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." I chuckled and nodded, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around him tightly. I pressed my lips to his neck as I waited for the oblivion of sleep.

i Damnation!

ii Go faster

iii Haste, Hurry

iv Shit

v Take me home Bitch

vi So are you

vii Drive faster so I can fuck you

viii Put me down!

ix Undress yourself

x Stay down

xi So tight

xii Open up

xiii Fuck!


End file.
